


More than just Happy

by manicmea



Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, M/M, Slash, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has finally found true happiness with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than just Happy

I couldn't decide to do a crossover or stick to NCIS so I've done 2 versions. 

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
